


Forever and always

by HaveAnExBestFriend



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAnExBestFriend/pseuds/HaveAnExBestFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song "Forever and always" by Parachute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and always

_She's sitting at the table, the hours get later_

_He was supposed to be here_

_She's sure he would have called_

Alex taps the table with her fingers a little bit impatient and checks the hour in the coffee shop’s clock that it’s hanging of the wall in front of her; 6:30pm.

She checks her phone and reads again the message that Tobin sent her one hour ago:

“Hey Lex, I’m dying for seeing you! Meet you at the coffee shop in a half hour, okay? Love you.”

 

_She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway_

_No one said they've seen him_

_Why, is something wrong?_

“Damn Tobin, where are you?” She sighs and looks outside for any signal of her fiancée.

 

_She looks back to the window_

_Suddenly the phone rings_

_A voice says something's happened_

_That she should come right now_

 

The now familiar ringtone makes her heart jump and quickly grabs her phone without even watching the ID; she just had that ringtone for one person.

“Tobin! Where are you? Are you okay?”

“Alex… It’s Kelley”

“What? Kelley why do you have Tobin’s phone? Where is she?” Suddenly she was getting nervous, her heart stopped and her blood was cold when her friend answered her question.

“She had an accident Alex, I’m in the hospital. You need to come”

Without thinking about anything else, Alex was right away in her car driving faster than ever to get to the hospital.

 

_Her mind goes to December_

_She thinks of when he asked her_

_He bent down on his knees first_

_And he said_

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together_

_Forever and always_

The traffic was terrible; Alex closed her eyes and tears started running down her face

“Please Tobin, please be okay” She whispered in the silence of the car, playing nervously with her hands, when she felt the ring in her finger; a little smile was now in her face and the memories of that December day started to fill her mind:

 

**_They were at Abby’s house to celebrate New Year, all the team had reunited there with their significant others: Syd and Dom, Kelly and Hope, Abby and Sara, Cheney with Jrue, and of course, she and Tobin._ **

**_Everyone was chatting and drinking, waiting patiently the half hour left to scream Happy New Year, when Tobin took her hand and lead them upstairs without a word. She thought that it wasn’t a good idea since it was Abby’s house, but when Tobin gave her an “everything will be fine” smile, all her insecurities disappeared._ **

**_They were now in the roof, and there was a beautiful view of the city. They were contemplating the city lights when she looked at her girlfriend and saw tears forming in her eyes._ **

**_“Hey, what’s wrong Tobs?” She took her girlfriend’s hands between hers and Tobin smiled looking into her eyes._ **

**_“Actually nothing it’s wrong… Everything is perfect Alex.”_ **

**_“Then why are you crying?” The forward had a frown in her face that Tobin quickly took away caressing softly her cheek with a finger._ **

**_“Because I’m happy, you know?” She sighed and pulled Alex closer to her, still holding hands “I love you Al, and I’m so happy we are going to start another year together because nothing is better than having you by my side. I know that we’ve had problems but, who doesn’t? I want us to be together in the good, the bad, the ugly and always. This last 3 years have been the most amazing and beautiful years of my life; I have no words to tell you how much I love you because I’m pretty sure they don’t exist, but I can tell you that you are the most beautiful, caring, lovely and perfect person in this world, and I want to be able to see that every day of the rest of my life. I want us to grow old together.” Tears were now running down Alex’s face and she held her breath when Tobin pulled out of her jacket a little ring and bent down on one knee taking her hand “Alexandra Morgan, would you be my wife? Now, forever and always?”_ **

_She pulls up to the entrance_

_She walks right to the front desk_

_They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending_

She arrived to the hospital, running faster than ever and looked franticly for someone who can take her with her fiancée.

“Tobin Powel Heath, where is her room?!” The nurse that was behind the front desk jumped and started to look in the computer too slow for Alex’s hurry “Damn! Can you do it faster?!”

Everyone in the room now looked at her and another nurse tapped her shoulder.

“Are you Alex Morgan?” Alex nodded yes and the nurse started walking “Follow me please”

She was almost running again, there were a lot of doors and when she thought that they would enter to one, the nurse kept walking to another hall. This was getting Alex’s nerves, when she finally saw Kelley, Hope and Perry outside a room.

 

_They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them_

_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_

“God Alex, you’re finally here” Perry immediately hugged her.

“Where is she?” Alex tried to move and go inside the room they were outside of, but Perry held her arm stopping her.

“Alex… She… She’s so badly injured… She got hit by a car and before you go inside you have to know that maybe…” After hearing those words, she stopped listening, her mind was just thinking about Tobin and she couldn’t listen anything else. “I know you want to go inside so… Just be strong for her”

The forward took a deep long breath and opened the room’s door.

 

_She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight_

_They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_

_The house on the hillside, where they would stay_

 

Tobin smiled painfully when Alex went inside the room and sat by her side holding carefully her hand. Alex had a straight and peaceful face, but her hands and her entire body was shaking, and Tobin noticed it.

“Sorry about this” Tobin’s voice was a bare whisper and a tear ran down her cheek.

“Shh… There’s nothing to be sorry about Tobs… It’s okay, you’ll be fine”

“I have to, right? We still have to get married” Alex smiled with teary eyes at these words.

“Yeah… And we have to raise our little kids remember?”

“Powell and Patrick” Both said at the same time and giggled.

“Lex” Alex felt shivers down her spine hearing her nickname in such a weak but beautiful voice.

“What’s up, babe?”

“We… we can have a dog too… If you still want to” The striker couldn’t take it anymore and the tears that she had been holding back, started falling “Hey, don’t cry… If we had that house on the hillside I guess the little buddy would be happy”

 

_Stay there forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether happy or sad or whatever._

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

“I can’t wait for that, Tobs”

“It will be fun… Now I’ll be able to hold you and cuddle with you when you’re sad and not just comfort you with skype calls” Tobin’s eyes were slowly closing, and for seconds her smile was fading until Alex kissed her hand and that seemed to bring the midfielder back.

“Don’t sleep, babe… Please Tobs” Alex was now crying without being able to control it, and Tobin, with the strength she had left, wiped the tears away with her hand.

“Hey Lex… Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Forever and always, remember?”

 

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses_

_Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses_

_She borrows some rings from the couple next door_

_Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor_

_She looks into his eyes, and she says_

At these words, Alex knew what she had to do.

“Tobs, hold on okay? I’ll be right back”

She went out of the room almost running, searching for a nurse and told her friends that they should be inside the room with Tobin until she as back.

Minutes passed and Alex arrived with a nurse and a chaplain behind her; immediately, everybody knew what everything was about. She sat again by Tobin’s side and took her hand between hers.

“We’re getting married Tobs” She whispered in her fiancée’s ear.

“But I don’t have a ring for you”

Everybody laugh a little at Tobin’s comment, but then they realized it was truth.

“Alex” Cheney reached out to Alex and put two rings in her hand; hers and Jrue’s “You can use ours”

“Thanks Chen” Cheney took back her place by her husband’s side, and the chaplain started with the ceremony.

Tobin and Alex looked at each other’s eyes the whole time while the chaplain was talking, until he said the words everyone was expecting for:

“Now, you can say your vows…”

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether rich or for poor or for better._

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

_Forever and always, forever and always_

 

“I have… I wasn’t ready for this…” Alex started “Tobin… I would like to tell you so many things right now, that I wouldn’t finish. I love you. I love you so much and I’m so happy by your side; I’m so glad about that December night when you proposed to me, that I can’t even put it into words. And… I’ll never forget that promise that we made that night, I just… We promised that we would love each other forever and always, and I know that we always say that, but I want you to know I really mean it. I will love you forever and always Tobin Powell Heath: Through the good, the bad and the ugly; whether rich or poor. Nothing would change that” She closed the gap between them and put their foreheads together “Forever and always Tobs” She said in low voice and placed a light kiss in the other girl’s lips.

 

_She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow_

_His voice is almost too low_

_As he says, I love you forever, forever and always_

_Please just remember even if I'm not there_

_I'll always love you, forever and always_

Tobin sighed and smiled lightly, with her eyes closed. At this point everyone in the room was crying, looking at the couple practically say goodbye to each other.

The midfielder’s hearth was beating slower, and her breaths were heavy; even so, she took a deep breath, opened her eyes and looked deeply at those beautiful blue eyes in front of her.

“Lex, I’ll never break that promise. I’ll love you forever and always. Just… promise me you will remember it, okay?”

“I’ll do, Tobs, I’ll do” Alex was sobbing and kissed Tobin’s forehead softly for a few seconds.

Soon, there was just silence in the room: No sobbing, no crying; no more beeps.

 

_Forever and always_

**Author's Note:**

> This was so painful to write, but I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. Comments? :)


End file.
